Don't Let Your Eyes Deceive You
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: The Teen Titans are faced with a new threat to Jump City. How will they defeat their latest enemy. RavenRobinStarfire NO flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Your Eyes Deceive You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay!**

Hey guys I'm back with an all new story! I hope you like it. **-Dark Shadows 01**

Chapter1

* * *

The sun arose and shined brightly through out the Titans Tower. Robin, who awoke at sunrise as a part of his morning routine jumped out of bed throwing on a pair of baggy, grey sweatpants and a lose red T-shirt headed out towards the gym.

The gym was always somewhere he could take solitude from everyone else, as Robin started lifting weights his mind wandered to his sleeping team mates, who were going to get a nice surprise training session when they awoke. The gentle "clinking" of the weights was the only noise heard through the tower except Beast Boy's very loud snoring.

Robin continued his workout by going over to the punch bag and letting rip his fury of punches on it, Robin was careful not to break it because he didn't want to have Cyborg shouting at him for breaking it… again. As Robin worked out he was unaware of his audience, silently watching him from the shadows.

Raven watched Robin work out, looking at how the sweat made his tan skin glimmer in the light, how focused and determined he was as he obliterated yet another punch bag.

"Crap!" cried Robin as he observed the spew of sand being released from another punch bag.

Robin heard a small chuckle and his head shot up as he, took up his fighting stance.

"Chill Boy Blunder, it's only me," said Raven emerging from the shadows.

"Raven what are you doing up so early?" asked Robin, he noticed that Raven was wearing a tight purple T-shirt and black shorts that showed off her very curvy body, blushing, he hastily cleared up his mess.

Raven noticed Robin blushing; she smiled and helped him, clear his mess.

"I was hoping to get some training before the others woke but it seems you bet me to it," Raven replied.

Robin blushed scarlet when Raven knelt beside him and helped clear up all the sand.

After they were done Robin inquired, "Uh... Raven I could… uh you know train you if you want?

This sparked Raven's amusement was the great Boy Wonder nervous? Robin was never nervous, always too confident or cocky for his own good.

"Sure if you want to," stated Raven, "If you're not busy."

"No no of course not! Exclaimed Robin, "I can teach you some martial arts so you wouldn't have to depend on your powers so much, I noticed you're a bit weak in that area."

Raven glared at him, making Robin shift uneasily under her gaze but said nothing as he lead her to another part of the gym that resembled a dojo.

"I didn't know we had a dojo," uttered Raven in awe.

Before Robin could answer the shrill screaming of the alarm went off, waking all traces of sleeping Teens from the building, apart from Beast Boy who had to be dragged out of bed by Cyborg.

"Who is it?" shouted Robin as he and Raven ran into the control room, facing the rest of the team.

"No idea," Cyborg called, "It just says a jewellery store is being robbed."

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled whilst heading out to the garage to mount his trusty, red motorbike. Cyborg and Raven loaded up in the T-car and Beast Boy changed into a hawk took to the skies with Starfire.

The team moved quickly through the city to get to their required destination. They were met with the strangest site ever.

Outside the jewellery store in the air was a dancing blue diamond!

"Okay this is weird," announced Beast Boy.

The diamond stopped moving then a man appeared out of no where.

The man was tall, very muscular. He had short midnight coloured hair and emerald green eyes. The man was donned in a dark green t-shirt, black jeans and combat boots.

"Who are you?" Robin investigated.

"Me?" hissed the man in a deep, snake like voice, "I am Chameleon."

"Well Chameleon you better surrender or suffer the consequences of your actions!" roared Robin.

"And who is going to make me?" Chameleon hissed again, "You? I think not!"

With that Chameleon's skin change making him camouflaged from the Titans vision.

Eyes darted all around trying to find Chameleon. The Titans made a circle back to back making sure they could attack when they had a chance.

After a while nothing had happened it seemed like Chameleon had escaped, Robin's anger got the better of him and he broke the circle. Walking away he was punched in the stomach and kicked in the face, and was sent flying knocking into the Titans.

"Robin!" shrieked Starfire as she went to help "her boy."

Raven tried to pinpoint Chameleon with her powers put found that Chameleon had mental walls put to stop her. Before she could do anything, Raven was roughly hit in the back of the head by an invisible Chameleon and succumbed to the ever welcoming darkness.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted as he watched his baby sister get attacked by the air.

He and Beast Boy where watching Starfire and each other trying to calculate where Chameleon would strike next. It scared them that their two strongest members were already down and they were left to fight something they couldn't see.

Cyborg thinking it to safe ran over to Raven, then he felt something on his back and started screaming, "It's on me get it off me aaagh!"

Chameleon accessed Cyborg's power supply and drained it, immobilizing the robotic teen immediately.

"Cyborg!" was the only thing Beast Boy managed to say before everything turned black.

Starfire was on her own and very scared, "Please come out I don not wish to fight you!" she pleaded to the air.

"Well that's too bad then," hissed Chameleon into Starfire's ear before hitting the pressure point on her neck and disappeared laughing harshly into the dark alley.

* * *

Ooh Chameleon is quite an enemy isn't he? I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review all comments are welcomed but flames aren't if you don't like don't read!-**Dark Shadows 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Let Your Eyes Deceive You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay!**

**Hey thank you to all that reviewed, you people know who you are! **

**Dark Shadows 01**

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating in a while I've had a few problems and stuff so I hope this chapter makes us even! **

**- Dark Shadows 01**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ugh my head," complained Raven, "Wha? What happened?

Raven turned her head to look around, resulting in more pain. She saw the unconscious forms of her team mates lying on the ground unmoving. Using all of her strength, Raven pushed herself up from the ground trying to get her bearings right. Wobbling, unsteadily on her legs, Raven walked slowly toward Robin. She knew that she needed to get the rest home but would powerless, because Raven wasn't in full focus of her powers.

Raven knelt besides the Boy Wonder and gently started to shake him awake. Robin mumbled something inaudible, but continued to remain asleep. Raven wasn't in the mood to be patient, so she brought her face to Robin's ear and screamed at the top of her lungs, "ROBINNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"AAAGGGHHH! Raven stop!" yelled Robin as he recovered from his ear drum bursting.

"Meh" mumbled Raven as she went to see if the others were awake.

Robin sat shaking his head violently, trying to rid himself of the constant ringing in his ear.

"Robin?" Raven asked quietly.

"Yeah?" replied Robin, the ringing had subsided but had left him with a very painful head ache.

"We need to get the others back to the Tower," continued Raven.

"Ugh… right," said Robin finally realising he was not alone.

"You get Starfire and I'll get Beast Boy, then we'll get Cyborg after."

Raven complied by walking over to Starfire a lifting her bridal style and placing her in the back seat of the T-car. Robin retrieved Beast Boy and deposited him next to Starfire in the car. Next was Cyborg. Who was very heavy, but with the combined effort of Robin and Raven they managed to move him into the front seat of the T-car.

"I'll drive," stated Raven, "I'm not touching that death trap you call a motorbike."

"Fine," Robin answered, "Meet you back at the Tower then."

Before Robin started the engine of the R-cycle Raven spoke again, "Ugh Robin?"

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Sorry about your ear," Raven said blushing.

Robin was caught off guard by this Raven was apologising to him and blushing!

Robin decided not to make it into anything and told Raven, "It's okay."

Before hopping onto his bike and zooming off.

Raven took the driver seat in the T-car and zoomed after the red, yellow and green blur that was Robin.

Reaching the Tower Robin and Raven returned each of their team mates to their respective rooms. Raven went back to the kitchen for some herbal tea, putting the kettle onto boil she grabbed a stool and waited.

Robin made his way to the kitchen as well; his head ache was killing him!

The metal doors "whooshed" open revealing Robin, he nodded to Raven and went in search of the painkillers, after getting frustrated with opening every cupboard and not finding anything, Raven held out her hand and quizzed, "Looking for these?"

Robin looked down and gratefully took the painkillers from Raven and tossed a couple into his mouth which they immediately relieved him from his head ache.

The kettle whistled signalling that the water was ready; Raven started preparing her tea when she felt a pair of masked eyes watch her.

"Would you like some tea?" Raven inquired without looking at Robin.

"Sure why not," was his answer Raven smiled a small smile Robin always wanted to try new things with her.

Raven handed a steaming cup of green tea to Robin and seated herself with her own. Robin drank deeply from the cup enjoying the warm fluid sliding down his throat relaxing all of muscles as well. Raven drank from her own cup, feeling her mind clear.

The two birds sat drinking their tea in silence until the question that was running between them became vocal.

"Who is Chameleon?"

"He's a new villain that we've never faced before, he is very cunning and knows how to use his power to his advantage," uttered Raven.

"We need to track him down before he attacks again," Robin murmured, his brow knitting in concentration.

"But we need to rest first, then help others," Raven told him as she took his cup and placed it in the sink.

Robin was about to protest when he was cut off by Raven,

"If we're half asleep we won't help anyone."

Robin gave up he knew that Raven had won and walked her back to her room.

Raven was about to disappear into the mysterious sanctuary, when she was stopped bye a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the tea Raven," Robin whispered, his hot breath tickled Raven's ear and sent a shiver down her spine, with that he left to his own sanctuary.

"Your welcome," Raven whispered back, then disappeared into her room for some well needed sleep.

* * *

Unknown to Robin and Raven that a stealthy figure was watching them, from the shadows waiting until they fell asleep to initiate his plan.

Sleep had claimed Raven easily leaving her in a very deep sleep, oblivious to anything around her. Robin on the other hand was tossing and turning, not able to rest as much as he wanted it. His brain was still thing about Chameleon and how he had defeated each Titan. "Tomorrow we train, hard!" thought Robin. Trying to thing of something else his thought wandered to a certain resident dark girl.

Robin had been going out with Starfire for a couple of months, but Robin found he also had feelings for Raven: her sarcastic remarks the small smiles. She was really the only one he could talk to and vice versa. Shaking his head, why was his life so confusing!

Robin decided to get a glass of water hoping that would help him sleep.

The figure was carefully opening the door the lead to Raven's room, he was almost in. the figure heard footsteps and mumbling coming towards him! The figure closed the door and hid in the shadows.

Hearing a "whoosh" of a door either opening or closing Robin looked up, the only other person on this floor was Raven. Deciding to check on her, Robin pressed the access number to her room. The steel door opened smoothly allowing him to advance into the dark room. Strangely enough Robin felt comfortable in Raven's room; it didn't seem creepy like Beast Boy had said. Making his way silently over to Raven's bed, where she slept soundly the only sound was her deep breaths. Robin looked down at Raven she looked so peaceful.

Raven stirred and Robin froze, if she woke up to find him in here he'd be six feet under, but Raven moved into a more comfortable position. Robin let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Robin decided she was okay went to go out, but as he moved away Raven mutter, "Robin?" again freezing, he turned around expecting a raging Raven there, but to Robin's surprise there wasn't! Raven was still asleep but was mumbling something.

Going against his better judgement Robin sat on the edge of Raven's bed.

The invisible figure cursed and stalked off to the next part of his plan.

Robin listened closely to Raven's mumbling deciphering them, "Robin don't go, don't leave me I need you." Was the message Robin got. Still sleeping Raven started to cry in her sleep. Robin was shocked beyond disbelief; did this mean Raven liked him? Sliding over to Raven, Robin laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Raven's cries silenced and she curled up to his body laying her head on his chest. Robin didn't care what Raven did to him in the morning, he was not going to leave her, with that Robin pulled the quilt over himself, careful not to wake Raven and fell asleep with his head on top of hers.

"Finally," thought the figure as he went into the other three Titans rooms and extracted them one by one, then quickly leaving not to disturb the love birds.

* * *

Raven woke up feeling very comfortable and warm, not thinking she snuggled up to the warmth that was the sleeping form of Robin, but then the warmth beside moved! Raven stopped dead, thinking to scream and alert everyone in the Tower or to obliterate the person in her bed. The person moved again but turned his face toward her. "Robin?" she said confused.

Robin hearing his name opened his eyes, staring into violet orbs. He started and fell out of bed taking Raven with him. Robin landed on his back with Raven on top of him, at the same time Raven and Robin their eyes to look at what position they were in. Blushing Raven got off of Robin to his disappointment, she held out her hand Robin took it and pulled himself up.

Looking at Raven's sleeping attire Robin blushed scarlet, she was wearing a silk tank top and shorts, Raven also blushed deeper as she realised what clothes she was in and changed the subject.

"Robin," Raven said softly, "What were you doing in my room?"

"I …I was checking up on you," was the response.

"In my bed?" investigated Raven, folding her arms.

"You were having a nightmare," Robin countered, "I calmed you down but I fell asleep."

"Thank you," Raven replied.

"It's okay Raven, really," Robin said drawing her into a hug.

Raven stiffened then relaxed and returned the hug. After a moment Raven pulled away and asked, "Is it quiet or is it just me?"

Robin listened for a second, it was unusually quiet.

"Let's check up on them," ordered Robin walking out of Raven's room, Raven appeared at his side with her cloak around her petit frame.

They checked all the rooms growing worried after each room.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called.

"Starfire?"

"Cyborg?"

Now running Robin and Raven ran into the living room seeing a note on the coffee table.

"NOOO!" shouted Robin and Raven in unison.

* * *

**Okay a little Rob/Rae moments in that chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for leaving a cliffy (or am I?) please review and tell me what you think. If you haven't read my other fanfic can you please give that a read it's called The New Recruit. Thanks again!**

**- Dark Shadows 01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Let Your Eyes Deceive You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay!**

**Thank you: BirdsOnTheBrain, Nightlark, joe-ashaman, Goth Jedi and raex18 for reviewing. You guys always make me happy!**

**I am really sorry for not updating faster, one word… homework. A common foe between us, anyway here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_NOOO!" shouted Robin and Raven in unison._

The note said it was Chameleon who had kidnapped Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, but was smart enough not to say where he was keeping them captive.

"No!" shouted Robin putting his face in his hands, how did he get into the Tower right under his nose? Why did this always happen to him?

Raven on the other hand being the calm one, was on typing furiously on the computer.

Robin hearing the tapping of keys looked over at Raven.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking behind her.

"Trying to find where our friends are," said Raven not looking at him.

After a few more moments of furious typing Raven slammed her fists on the desk,

"Dam it their locators have been de-activated."

"What else can we do?" just as the words escaped out of Robin's mouth the alarm started blaring.

"Chameleon down town, let's go," stated Raven as she ran toward the garage.

Raven took to the skies while following the roaring engine of Robin's R cycle.

Arriving at the scene Raven was cautious, after meeting Chameleon you could never be sure what to expect. Robin appeared at her side, looking around for anything that might give them a clue to what or where Chameleon was.

"Hello my little birds," came Chameleon's hissing voice, from behind the heroes.

Raven and Robin whirled around only to see nothing, "Show yourself Chameleon!"

"And why would I do that?" the air spoke again somewhere to the right.

Chameleon was just toying with them and Raven knew that, but couldn't pin point the exalt place Chameleon was.

"Where are our friends?" Raven shouted, frantically looking around.

"Sommmewhere," Chameleon hissed into her ear.

Raven threw a punch because she wasn't able to see her opponent, Raven only punched air. Chameleon ducked and kicked Raven in the gut, causing to fall to her knees in pain.

"Raven!" Robin called, running to her aid.

"What's wrong?" Chameleon hissed again, Robin started and whipped around. Chameleon saw his chance and pushed Robin backwards, Robin tripped over Raven's slumped form landing on top of her, temporarily disorientated.

"Well Titans it's been fun," with that Chameleon took off to his lair, not that Raven or Robin could stop him.

"Get off of me!" Raven grunted as she pushed the dazed teen off of her. Raven dusted herself off and extended a hand to Robin. He took it and pulled himself up from the ground.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Let's get back to the Tower, there's not much we can do here," Raven said before levitating into the sky.

Robin watched her go, admiring how graceful she looked.

Robin shook his head of these thoughts and mounted his bike and sped to the Tower.

Back at the Tower the two remaining Titans were very frustrated to say the least.

"How can we fight something we can't see!" roared Robin slamming his fists onto the coffee table, making it crack in half, "Oops."

"Well what do we know about Chameleon?" asked Raven, growing tired of Robins' rants.

"He can blend in with the background and he is very strong," Robin listed.

"Right, just like a chameleon… and do you know what eats a chameleon?" Raven quizzed.

"No," said Robin looking intently at her.

"Snakes, they also adapt to their backgrounds to ambush them!" Raven explained.

Robin caught on, "So we have to become like snakes in the way of attacking!"

"Exactly!" Raven said, jumping up.

"But how?" asked Robin looking confused again.

"Training that's how, you teach me martial arts and I teach you meditation, both of theses will help us sharpen our senses.

"Well let's going then!" Robin shouted gleefully, whilst grabbing Raven's hand and running down to the gym.

* * *

Deep in the forest, hung three figures from the highest tree by thick vines. One was a girl and the other two were boys, they were gagged and if they tried to wriggle free they would fall fifty feet into a large ditch full of poisonous snakes, and the snake hadn't been fed in a while.

Starfire was doing her best not to struggle, but it was proving difficult as she hated snakes, occasionally and snake tried it's luck and sprung a couple of feet into the air, then it would hiss angrily as it missed.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, HAPPY THOUGHTS!" Starfire screamed in her mind as another snake jumped up.

Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't doing any better, Beast Boy wasn't scared so much about the snakes it was the height that got to him.

Cyborg was very much like Starfire, he hated snakes even more that half of him was made of metal.

"Having fun?" Chameleon hissed behind Starfire, she thought it was snake almost lost bladder control.

Chameleon chuckled, as he watched the reactions from Starfire and Cyborg as the snakes jumped up, but he did have to admit he hated snakes too, being a chameleon and all. Chameleon winced as one leapt up close to where he was, but everyone didn't notice as the tried to remain in control of their bladders.

* * *

Sweat dripping down from their heads, both of them were panting heavily. Raven and Robin had been sparring for well over two hours. Robin had taught Raven everything he knew about martial arts and now she gave him a run for his money.

"Let's… leave it… there for… today," panted Robin, his hands were on his knees trying to regain a steady breathing pattern.

Raven nodded in reply, unable to talk she would certainly feel this in the morning, Raven thought as she hobbled towards her bathroom.

Robin watched her go he never thought she would catch on so fast; Robin stood up and all over his body was black or blue bruises that Raven had given him. She was definitely stronger than she looks, Robin mentally noted as he also hobbled to his own bathroom.

* * *

The next morning Raven and Robin woke up at sunrise to continue their training. Today meditation was on the agenda, Raven sat in a lotus position levitating a few feet from the ground, while Robin sat in an Indian position on the ground. Raven taught Robin how to clear his mind and find his centre.

Robin was well disciplined and meditation came to him easily as martial arts had come to Raven.

"Robin?" asked Raven as she lowered herself on to the ground.

"Hmm?" Robin acknowledged by opening one masked eye.

"Snakes also use heat seeking pits on their faces to catch prey," stated Raven.

"Interesting… I'll be back in a minute," with that Robin rose from the ground and disappeared into the Tower, leaving a confused Raven.

Robin returned, but there was something different about him,

"Robin is that a new mask?" Raven said in surprise, Robin's mask was similar to his other one but the thick black outline was replaced by a red outline.

"Not just a new one but a heat seeking one!" he relied gleefully!

* * *

**Hey guys please leave a review, they can be anything about the chapter but not flames!**

**Looks like Robin and Raven are ready to face Chameleon... again! Or are they?**

**Later! - Dark Shadows 01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Let Your Eyes Deceive You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay!**

**Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it. **

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I had school and all that stuff but that is not an excuse now since it's the holidays, I hope this chapter makes up for the delay.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

****

"_Not just a new one but a heat seeking one!" he relied gleefully!_

"Where did you get that?" exclaimed Raven, Robin never ceased to amaze her.

"When I was trying to find Slade I created all sort of gadgets," Robin explained, "And in those gadgets I also created heat seeking glasses, just in case I needed to go under cover."

"Here try them on," said Robin handing Raven the glasses, the glasses were black but was tinted a deep blood red.

Raven took the glasses and slipped them on and gasped at what she saw, the left lens gave her left eye the view of the world in ultra violet rays, meaning she could see everything that emitted any sort of heat, while the right lens remained normal.

"Robin these are brilliant" Raven complemented taking the glasses off.

"I know, so lets change into something that's not a total give away and save our friends!" Robin stated heading towards the door, with Raven following.

"Meet in the briefing room in 10 okay?" He asked.

"Right," Raven replied, and with that she disappeared into the confines of her room.

* * *

Chameleon jumped to and fro the trees, near where his captives were kept. He was board the Titans were too easy, after hearing villains like Slade being defeated day and night, Chameleon came here looking for a good challenge and it hadn't happened yet.

Hearing squeals of fear Chameleon returned to watch his prisoners, being attacked by the snakes. Chameleon had lowered them a couple of feet and the snakes were getting a lot closer to their targets. A LOT closer, he thought as one snake brushed the tips of Starfire's hair.

* * *

Robin was in the briefing room waiting for Raven to make an appearance, he was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black pants, with his new mask on, and whilst waiting for Raven Robin scanned the city to look for any particular spots where the lizard would reside. There was a small forest not too far off, it would be the most logical place to look Robin thought as he heard the doors "swish" open.

Turning round his eyes fell upon Raven, walking towards him in a deep purple shirt and blue denim jeans that hung nicely on her curves and the glasses in her hand.

"Have you found a spot we should check out?" Raven questioned, Robin stared blankly at her, "Uhh Robin?"

Robin stood up regaining his composure and answered, "I think the forest at the east side of the city would be the most logical place."

"Okay lets get going," Raven commanded and walked down to the garage with Robin.

Raven was preparing to fly when Robin stopped her, "Raven want to ride with me, it'll be faster and you won't use up your energy?"

Raven pondered this for a moment and agreed taking a black helmet from Robin and jumping on bike behind him. Robin revved the engine and exploded from the garage towards their destination. Raven loved speed, how it got your adrenaline pumping especially when danger was involved. Robin grinned from his helmet as he felt Raven press herself against him for more grip, she was so warm, his attention reverted back to the road swerving through the busy traffic and receiving angry honks when he came a little too close.

They soon left the busy roads and entered the forest where the trees surrounded them, and effecting their visibility, as the trees were so tall only a little light managed to pierce through the thick canopy above. Robin slowed down and stopped, allowing Raven to dismount, and switched off the engine taking off his helmet and taking Raven's placed them in a compartment in the bike.

"Right where do we start?" asked Raven slightly out of breath from the adrenaline rush.

"Well I think it's best if we stick together, because it wouldn't help anybody if we got lost" Robin deduced.

"Okay let's head off in this direction," Raven pointed down a path which looked it had been used recently.

Raven put the heat seeking glasses on and picked up some ultra violet rays further up the path. Robin also detected it with his own mask, and followed silently, careful not to give away their position by stepping on the twigs that littered the ground.

Soon after, muffled squeals could be heard, Robin signalled for Raven to fly and take a better look. Nodding Raven took off gliding effortlessly through the tangles of branches, careful not to alert anybody or thing. When Raven neared the place she shocked to see Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg hanging above a pit of snakes. Using the glasses Raven tried to find Chameleon, she couldn't see him anywhere and decided to return to Robin.

Robin was getting worried it had been a while since Rave had left to scout ahead, he hoped she was okay but his attention snapped to his right as he heard a twig snap and a soft mumble, he crouched, low ready to ambush whatever came his way.

Footsteps came closer and closer and Robin pounced and landed on…. "Raven!" he hissed surprised.

"Get off me, what the hell were you doing?" She whispered not wanting to give away their position any more that Robin had.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," He whispered back, "So what did you find?"

"Starfire Beast Boy and Cyborg hanging over a huge pit of snakes, but I couldn't see Chameleon," She reported.

"Right this sounds like an ambush," Robin calculated.

"Agreed, I think we should use bait," Raven added.

"Right good idea…but whose bait," Robin looked up into Raven eyes looking intently at him, "Uhh fine I'll be bait, you better have me covered!"

"Don't worry when have I let you down?" reasoned Raven.

With that Raven vanished to a secluded spot where she could see Robin and their distressed team mates.

"Here I go" though Robin as he strode out into the open area, where his friends all squealed in delight, feeling stupid he continued to walk around trying to get into some sort of danger. After a while nothing happened so he cut down his friends, who all thanked him many times.

"Boyfriend Robin thank you so much for rescuing me," Starfire batting her eyelashes at him, whilst clinging to his strong arm.

"Yeah man I thought you were never gonna come!" said Cyborg sighing in relief.

"Uhh dudes where Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

Their voices were oblivious to Robin as he tried to sense Raven.

* * *

"Where is he?" Raven questioned this wasn't making sense Robin had freed all of their friends but Chameleon was no where to be seen.

Raven was feeling uncomfortable so she turned around to leave where she was face to face with Chameleon!

"AAAAAGHHHH!" Raven screamed before Chameleon muffled her cries and restrained her arms and leg, with metal bracelets that disabling her powers!

* * *

The Titans heard a shrill scream in the distance and immediately took off towards the source, "RAVEN!" Robin called… no answer.

"No no! Come on Raven answer me!" Robin yelled into the forest, his voice echoed off the trees,

"Looking for sssssomething?" someone hissed behind them.

Robin whipped around to Chameleon holding Raven above the pit, just high enough to avoid the snakes touching her; Raven struggled against her captor, eyes wide with fear.

"Let her go!" demanded Robin.

"You really want me to let her go?" Chameleon asked amused, Robin hadn't realised what he said until Raven cried out, fear gripping her heart, if her leader didn't think straight it could very well be the end of her.

"NO wait! What do you want?" Robin yelled fear starting to show in his voice.

Raven looked down into the pit trying to see if there any way she could save herself, then Raven spotted a green snake slithering under, she stared at it and the snake winked at her!

Raven blinked rapidly had she really seen that snake wink at her? No she must be going crazy, but when she looked again it winked again, then Raven realised that the snake was Beast Boy!

"What I want is for all of you to die!" Chameleon rasped, releasing Raven to fall to her doom.

Just as Raven was about to fall into the pit Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl, catching Raven and flew away to safety. Just as Raven was out of danger the remaining Titans attacked.

Cyborg' s sonic blast knocked Chameleon off balance and green starbolts rained from above, Chameleon hissed in anger and camouflaged himself, but Robin was ready and sprung into action, delivering a round house kick to Chameleon's legs.

Chameleon jumped over Robin's kick and landed on his outstretched leg. Pain coursed through Robin's leg, but he whipped out his Bo staff and stabbed Chameleon in the abdomen, making Chameleon to fall off Robin's leg on to his back. Robin tried to stand but couldn't do it without his Bo staff for support. Robin knew that the others couldn't see Chameleon except Raven, who he wished would come back and help soon.

"There that's the last one," Beast Boy said proud that he had helped Rave to get rid of the bracelets that stopped her powers.

"Thanks Beast Boy, now let's go and help the others," she commanded as she flew back with Beast Boy, following in a form of a hawk.

Raven got to the scene and it reminded her of the time where Robin was fighting Slade but he could only see him, but this was different because she could see Chameleon as well and wasted no time in helping Robin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" screamed Raven, black energy encircled Chameleon like a strait jacket, before he attacked Robin again.

"Good job Raven," Robin said sighing with relief, staggering on his feet but was fixed when Starfire came zooming to his aid.

Raven lost control of her powers for a second as she felt a pang of jealously, Robin noticed this but let it slide because he wanted to hand Chameleon over to the authorities, and heal his leg.

"Titans let's go," Robin ordered as Starfire flew him to the police with Raven and Chameleon, Beast Boy and Cyborg headed back to get the medical bay prepared for Robin on his return.

Once Chameleon was handed over to the police, the three Titans headed home.

* * *

Starfire gently placed Robin on the medical bay bed and left with Beast Boy as they didn't know anything about medicine.

"Rae you got this?" asked Cyborg, referring to Robins injuries.

Raven nodded and Cyborg took his leave.

Raven turned back to Robin, her hand glowing an ice blue she placed her hand on his leg and healed his wounds, Robin sigh contently, he loved the feeling of being healed by Raven he always felt so rejuvenated afterwards.

"Feel better?" Raven quizzed.

"Much," Robin answered swinging his leg over the side of the bed. Raven turned to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled into Robin's lap.

"Robin wha" Raven was cut off as Robin's lips came into contact with hers, Raven relaxed and sank into the kiss, and kissed back.

Robin pulled away allowing them to breathe, "Robin I thought you liked Starfire?" asked Raven but she was cut off again.

"Starfire is like a little sister to me, but you my dark angel is where my heart longs to be with," Robin replied seriously.

Raven blushed at the last part "But my powers, we can't," Raven muttered sadly, looking away.

Robin cupped her chin and gently made her look into her eyes, "Do you see anything out of place here?" Robin breathed; Raven looked around confused everything was fine nothing blew up.

"What?" whispered Raven, looking back at Robin.

"I think your powers get out of hand if you repress them but if you express them freely nothing happens," Robin stated.

"Oh Robin I've loved you since the day we've met," Raven confessed, throwing her arms around Robins neck.

"I know I was just so dense, I love you too," with that Robin cupped Raven's face and kissed with all of his passion, Raven equally giving it her all, hoping this would never end.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yay finally finished it! I hope you like the ending it was pretty hard to write but I did it! **

**Please review it would mean the world to me!**

**Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
